


Prophecy Born

by LostinThisIndigoGalaxy



Series: Binary Stars [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author has a foul fcking mouth, Comfort, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Kim Jonghyun, Queer Character, Queer Fairy Tales, Queer Themes, Queer folks thriving, Soulmates, Taemin and Nini soft boyfriend affirmation hours, That good TaeKai uwu, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy
Summary: Taemin was born during an eclipse . His life was supposed to be celestial. Farm life didn't feel very celestial but he was doing his best to fit in and make his family proud.Maybe the cosmos brought the band of bards to celebrate the summer solstice to change all that for him.Maybe his life would be cosmic after all.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Binary Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838836
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonyki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/gifts).



> These stories are all pure over the top fluffy get together fun. No cliff hangers, no unresolved pain, no gut wrenching despair that doesn't get magical fix its.
> 
> So this is just that good TaeKai uwu

Lee Taemin knew that he had a nice life. His family was well loved in their small farming community. They had homes, food, safety, companionship, and stability. When everyone in their close knit community came together to celebrate the changing of the seasons or to give thanks to their personal deities it was a joyous occasion. He had many reasons to give thanks. More than anything he loved to dance at those celebrations. 

Taemin was star born, as their people called the children born on the prophetic night of The Lunar Eclipse, when the lands shook, and the skies danced, so long ago. His entire life his family told him how lucky he had been to have been born during that particular lunar eclipse.

His was supposed to be a blessed life of bounty, gifts, and heavenly importance. The eclipse that always had shamans and holy men alike telling him he was destined for great things had influenced every moment of his life since then. His destiny was infinite. Cosmic. He always thought the idea of being cosmic was really...beautiful. 

Every year on his birthday he had a dream that he was the entire sun in search of.... something. It was unsettling a little, and weird but also comforting somehow.

The only real hang up as far as he could see, was that since his coming of age ceremony at the new year festival, his family had really been pushing for him to pick a woman, get married, and start the next generation of their very honored family. 

It wasn't that he didn't like girls. Girls were fine, great even. They were pretty and... lovely. He just wasn't really interested in marriage as such, nor moving out to his own little homestead, and farming until he died. 

There was nothing Cosmic about livestock. He was certain of that much. 

Sadly he hadn't been born to bards, swordsmiths, or even tinkers. He had been born to farmers, and farming was his birthright. 

Taemin tried to push all those thoughts out of his head. It was the Summer Festival that happened to fall very near the anniversary of his birth. He had been given permission to take a break from his duties to go celebrate in order to "find a wife". 

His mother had given him a length of beautiful, silken, red cloth, a courting ribbon to bestow on whatever girl he saw fit. At this point his family would take anything or anyone as the case may be if he would just get on with the girl aquisition already. He was told everyday how he was sunny, charming, athletic, and according to the village girls, beautiful. He could have "anyone of them" so why wouldn't he just pick already? 

But why would he want just any wife? He would be living and working beside her for his entire life. It was an important choice and none of the girls he knew seemed the sort he would want to live with at all, much less forever.

So he doubted he would find a future wife there but there would be music, sweets, and the beloved companionship of his entire community. It would be nice even if the impending wife choosing failure gnawed distastefully at the back of his mind. 

His best friend Kibum told him that an entire family of bards had pulled into the village proper just in time for the celebration this year. Taemin had always loved community dancing but if there were real professional musicians there this year, why he might die of happiness. It seemed a great way to go in his opinion. Then he wouldn't have to bother with wives or livestock. He tucked the ribbon into his pocket and trotted happily towards the village he had grown up in. Troubles, for now forgotten. 

\------

When Taemin finally arrived in the space where all the community celebrations were held, it was immediately obvious that he was late. The bards had obviously been performing for awhile. His mother would grumble and say he was always late. He had a lot on his mind all the time. He got caught up. No one ever understood that about him. The stars were always calling his name. 

There were two young people performing already, a woman and a man that looked more or less his age. There were slow resonating drums while the woman spoke: 

"Many cycles ago, there was a lunar eclipse. On that night the heavens trembled, the skies were torn asunder. Prophets and Shamans alike knew the night to be of heavy portent. It was said that stars were born that night and that any child born under the eclipse would be born to a cosmic future. STAR BORN. PROPHECY BORN!" her story telling was genuinely entrancing. Taemin had heard the story a million times since he had actually been born on the eclipse but her telling made it feel auspicious rather than the old story of farmer's wives and country uncles to distract dreamy farm boys. 

Taemin found himself fiddling with the beautiful red ribbon, thoughts bound in on themselves. His soul felt terribly heavy and wonderfully light, nebulous joy emanated from everywhere. The young woman was truly an astounding story teller.

She slid into a dramatic whisper, "...and now I come to the most important part my good people, for our very own Kai was prophecy born. Can you see the starlight in his eyes?" She held her arms out dramatically, the fires billowed making everything momentarily bright. The drums shifted from a slow story telling rhythm into a dream like sensual beat. From his place, previously in shadow, the young man, Kai began to dance....and Taemin forgot how to breathe. 

His dance was beautiful, artistic, intimate, promise....It was the entire universe, past, future, everything. Taemin's heart hammered in his chest as his entire life refocused before his eyes. 

The woman whisper crooned a song to the slow otherworldly music,"I see you" she whispered in sync with the dance, the stunning young man covered his face then swept through his own hands opening his eyes. The dramatic effect was intended to be startling. 

Taemin gasped when somehow in that exact instant, they made eye contact. The air was pulled out of his lungs, rhapsody. Electricity arched between them, through his entire body. His soul burned in recognition. Behind his eyes the sun roared eternal. 

He remembered how to breathe, blinking, startled. No real time had passed. He was still right here watching Kai dance. Did the other boy also look shocked for a moment? Maybe not, his smirk seemed meant for Taemin alone. It drew him slowly forward until he was standing at the very front of the crowd. So close. Taemin swayed slightly mirroring in time with Kai's dance.

\----------- 

The performance ended, the audience went wild. The dancer knew it had been a particularly good show. He had almost messed up when he'd seen the beautiful boy in the audience with the red ribbon. The one who felt like lightening in his veins when their eyes met...the one he thought he saw shine incandescent like the sun. The one whom he thought was the sun for a second. But that didn't make any sense and he was a professional, so he kept it together didn't miss a single beat. The fire in his heart fed his dance. He felt like he was truly flying.

He held his position for a moment, as the audience whooped and hollered for him. He kept his eyes closed, just absorbing the energy of the audience and feeling alive. He loved it more than anything. When he opened his eyes, they were throwing coins, and other no doubt bartered goods as was the way in these smaller farming communities, in front of their performance area. It was the traditional mode of payment for traveling bards. A lovely red ribbon fluttered to his feet. 

The dancer scanned the audience with something near desperation. Where was the young man who had given him that ribbon? The bustling excited audience kept it's secrets though. He couldn't pick out the beautiful young man who had almost literally taken his breath away. He picked up the ribbon anyway. It was a gift after all. It would be rude not to keep it. 

\--------

Taemin ran...he hadn't meant to run....he hadn't meant any...well anything. After the electric eye contact, he had felt hypnotized drawn closer and closer. As the performance ended he'd been held in thrall and before he could change his mind, gave his red ribbon to the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

The dancer, Kai, still had his eyes closed as Taemin dropped the ribbon at his feet, like he was in a dream. Several other people in the audience looked at him perplexed. The boy couldn't know their betrothal rituals but the audience certainly did. He could feel the whispers around him. Before the ribbon had even fluttered to the ground Taemin had turned and fled from his feelings, the young man that left his veins on fire, and the pinched judgement of every single person who had known him his whole life. It was just to much. 

So he ran. 

He got two thirds of the way back to his family's homestead before he even slowed down. But once he did, once he really had a moment to think about his past, present, and future...well was he really that surprised? Not really. 

When he had been young he had thought that maybe he had crushes on various older boys, Kibum who was so serious and funny, kind athletic Minho, brilliant artistic Jonghyun who practically raised him, his neighbors and friends. He did love them, they were great hyungs, they took amazing care of him. He loved them, just not like that. 

One summer Jonghyun had spent hours and hours talking to him about how some people just didn't have romantic or sexy attraction. So Taemin figured that must be it. He had been resigned to marriage, babies, and livestock because he didn't know anything else. He thought it would probably be ok. 

The moment Kai had made eye contact with him, he knew in every cell of his body that he had been terribly, wonderfully wrong. As he came over the last hill that overlooked his family's homestead, quiet and peaceful for the night it seemed like the moment stretched for an eternity. 

Since when had Lee Taemin cared what his damn neighbors thought of his potential loves or life? Since when did Lee Taemin make a choice in fear? Since when did Lee damn Taemin not make sure he got exactly what he wanted (within reason haha)? He didn't ever that's when. 

So rather than slinking home to explain to his mother that he'd lost her precious betrothal ribbon, he turned around and headed back the way he had come. 

He was prophecy born right? He had a destiny to meet. 

He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in my head for awhile, and had gotten into some mental cycle where I felt like I couldn't start it because I hadn't written any important non fiction in too long, hadn't even finished the 1.5 fics I already had going.
> 
> Like I am only allowed to enjoy one thing at a time. That's it. That's all the break from real life grind I am allowed. No rest for you. 
> 
> Thanks to the truly lovely Moonyki and their absolute blessing of a story Magnolia Boy, I was reminded I could write what I needed, because I needed it, and for that reason alone. 
> 
> So here we are all endorphins and a universe that actually protects all my lgbtqia+ family, where I can easily save the boy. That's what I needed today. 
> 
> I hope it gives you some nice peace and cute cute feels too.


	2. Moon Child

Taemin didn't get back to the village until it was a too late in the evening for wild declarations of love and fate. 

He was ok with that. He had made a decision, and anyone who knew him knew that he always followed through with a thing once he had decided. 

He wasn't sure how to make "Hi I am also prophecy born, I am certain you are my destiny, my stardust, my other half" not sound absolutely absurd and possibly a little frightening. He decided he would worry about that when he found Kai. What if the bards were leaving as soon as the performance was over? Taemin couldn't lose the dancer again right after he found him. He walked faster.

When he got back to the player's circle where Kai had danced and opened Taemin's eyes to a whole new state of divinity, the performances were definitely over. The girl whom he'd seen tell the story was cleaning up the flotsam left behind. 

He tried to look as diligent and earnest as possible, trustworthy, as he cleared his throat, "ahem, uhh hello there, I was looking for the...for ummm Kai, who...he danced earlier." Taemin pouted a little, his cutest most disarming pout because holy cow he needed this so badly. He was teetering on the edge of vibrating into a billion unidentifiable pieces. 

The girl looked up with an amused snort, taking him in from head to toe, "yeah", she said dryly, "I bet you are" 

An older woman sitting with the band heard her, "Irene, don't be rude to the audience." to Taemin she said, "he told me he'd heard about a creek down the way with a nice swimming hole kid. If you know where that is, you know where he is. Have fun!" She chuckled at him. 

He didn't care if they knew why he wanted to talk to Kai. This was to important. He knew exactly where the town swimming hole was. He couldn't help smiling. His day just kept getting better and better. 

\------- 

In the cool silver glow of a nearly full moon, the creek looked otherworldly serene. Taemin watched Kai swimming under the moon as he approached. He was phenomenal, the peace here was radiant. The sense of belonging permeated his every move. Taemin felt a little giddy, mischievous. 

Kai fully submerged himself, staying underwater for a minute... maybe he liked the serenity as well? 

As soon as Kai broke the surface of the water, breathing deep controlled breaths, wiping water out of his eyes, Taemin proverbially pounced. 

"Hi" 

Kai startled at his voice, shooting out of the water, covering his face with his hands...then seeming to realize he was virtually naked and wet, dropped back down into the creek. He kept his hands over his face. 

"Ohhhh it's you" Kai mumbled through his fingers. 

Taemin was perched on the shore, right next to the neatly stacked pile of Kai's clothes. He leaned forward into his crouch, "Are you ok Kai?"

Kai didn't say anything at all for to long , "Jongin," he mumbled,"uhh I...yeah, I guess. You...umm... surprised me." 

"Taemin looked semi genuinely confused, "Jongin? What now?" 

The beautiful young man, closed his eyes, with a sigh, "My name...it's Jongin, not Kai, Kai is just for the shows. No one wants to pay Jongin  
... everyone wants to pay Kai so..." He blushed prettily shrugging into the night as he explained. 

"Oh, Jongininni is cute though, it suits you...are you shy? How are you shy?...wait! Did you say you knew who I was?" Taemin's stream of conscious commentary washed over the flustered Jongin. He blushed a warm burgundy and pointed to the pile of clothes on the shore. Tucked safely into his shirt was Taemin's red ribbon. 

"The people...your people? They told me it was important, some sort of local scandal that you gave it to me? It seemed a shame to leave it on the ground." Jongin seemed to be relaxing, slowly, he paddled quietly in the water, watching. 

Taemin didn't know what to say to that, he wondered if his mother had heard the news yet... probably, it would be the hottest news of the summer in their small homestead community, "I...yeah...it has significance," for a moment Taemin felt overwhelmed by the weight of that significance but he'd made a decision. For him there would be no turning back. "But I don't care about their scandal. They'll get over it...or they won't I guess." He laughed ruefully. 

"You were born during the eclipse?" Taemin needed to know if it was true, if this pull in his belly was real, "I was born during the eclipse. Spent my whole childhood being told I was destined for greatness because of it. Then they are scandalized that I don't want to marry the neighbor's daughter and raise pigs the rest of my life? Ha! They are the ones who caused this mess as far as I'm concerned. It's not my fault they taught me to look to the cosmos, to love beauty and mystery." He let his head fall back so he could see the moon as he spoke. He had always felt connected to it. 

Jongin's dark eyes held an infinity. His voice was gentle, quiet, warm, and deep. Hearing him speak, something hectic and angular that had always lived in Taemin, quieted. Jongin smiled at him, the universe breathed content, "Yeah that part was true. You got the whole destiny in your blood upbringing too? I don't know about all that, fate, the cosmos. All I ever wanted to do was dance so... it's what I do." Jongin shrugged like it was that easy, just doing what you were meant to do. 

Taemin dipped fingers into the cool dark waters of the creek, "Do you mind if I swim with you? I don't want to... assume or make you uncomfortable."

Jongin nodded slowly, he always seemed to be thinking very carefully before he spoke, "Yeah, it's not my creek, you are as welcome as I am, only..." Jongin paused, "I... don't know your name..." He half whispered the last into the cool summer night, embarrassed. 

"Oh yeah, shit, I'm sorry", Taemin had gotten so caught up in the moment he totally forgot about his name, "It's Taemin" 

Taemin stood up, feeling the moonlight on his skin somehow. He peeled off his shirt and dropped it unceremoniously on shore. Then it was his turn to feel a little shy. He'd grown up swimming here, with his friends. Somehow Jongin's eyes on him felt different, better, important. He took a deep breath. Fate. He felt like eternity was racing through his veins. Jongin made him feel like he was on fire. 

Neither of them spoke as he slowly waded into the creek, water soothing him, caressing his skin. Jongin was gravity, irrefutable, undeniable, intoxicating. He didn't want to deny him...this... whatever it was. 

"You can call me Nini, Taemin." Jongin smiled then, a shadow of the smirk he'd given him when he'd been dancing. It was more intimate now, sincere. Taemin thought his own name sounded like heaven in Jongin's mouth. Holy.

"Ok Nini" They stood, close enough to touch, unmoving, feeling the press of their entire lives on this singular moment. Taemin slowly reached up, gently brushing Nini's mouth with his river wet fingers. 

Nini licked his lips in search of the water droplets that Taemin left behind. He closed his eyes, breathing deep, opened his eyes again, the smirk was full fledged then. 

Taemin broke the spell washing over them by splashing Nini with great armfuls of water aimed at his nearly perfect face. Jongin didn't even wipe the water away, he leapt after Taemin splashing him back. They chased each other, tickling, wrestling, giggling, and splashing. They looked every bit the children on the eve of becoming men, that they were. 

The stars twinkled happily above them as they played.

It was a homecoming.


	3. Star Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little fairy tale has come to an end. I hope you are ready for some over the top magical happy ever after, :)
> 
> Any questionable parenting only reflects poorly on my own parents, no one else's.

The night was fading into morning when Taemin finally parted ways with Jongin. He had been ecstatic to find out that the players planned to stay in town for at least a couple weeks, as long as the small village remained lucrative. Nini told him it gave them a chance to restock and repair anything that couldn't be so easily aquired on the road. So it was very late when he came home that night. He had expected a furious greeting but there was none. 

The next morning his parents woke him at the regular time, with grim closed off expressions and told him to get to work. That was unexpected. He didn't know what to think about it at all. 

As he was eating his midday meal his mother said the only thing they said about it at all, "Finish all your chores before you run off into town, you hear me?!" His mother stood over him scowling until he said "ok" then nodded tightly and stomped off. 

What in the world? 

But he wasn't about to question that particular gift. After that every day he made sure to finish his chores, perhaps the best he had ever done at it honestly, before he ran to watch Jongin dance. He was more motivated now than he had ever been.

So his summer fell into a pattern. Every day he would wake up without being asked, do his chores. Then he would wash up and head into town where he would watch Nini's last performance of the day. Kai always wore Taemin's red ribbon even when he was performing. It made Taemin feel so warm inside. After Jongin was done for the night they could spend the evening together. Sometimes they would go to the creek, back to Nini's rented room, or to one of the many private nooks and crannies that country kids inevitably know about. 

They spent a lot of time dancing together when they weren't working. Taemin had never had a formal dance education or apprenticeship but he was smart, agile, and a quick to pick up just about anything. The first time Jongin heard him singing local harvest songs, he said Taemin was a natural entertainer. Taemin argued that country people had nothing better to do then singing, dancing, and making babies and he had never been interested in babies. 

Despite the fact that it seemed unlikely they would ever get to do anything with it, they started writing and choreographing a song and dance routine that was just theirs. 

The first time they kissed it had been at least in part because of the euphoria of creating together. They both thought they might spontaneously combust. Since they survived easily they dedicated more time to kissing. 

Taemin said kissing Jongin was like inviting the great expanse of eternity into his heart, that time whispered sweet nothings to him. Jongin thought that Taemin was probably being at least a little dramatic, but agreed that it was the best possible kiss. 

They were home to each other long before they were brave enough to actually discuss what they meant to each other. 

Taemin had never been so happy. Kibum said he didn't know that Taemin could be even more annoying than his base level of Taemin style annoying. Jonghyun said he always knew there was something exceptionally special waiting for Taemin. For his own self he was to happy to even bother picking affectionate fights with any of his friends. He just nodded and smiled his secret smile. 

It was early evening and the summer days had been growing shorter for awhile when the change they had been avoiding thinking about, showed up on Nini's door step. It was Taemin's mom. Their time was up. 

She dragged her eldest son unceremoniously out of the building. The strangest things occur to you when your life is falling apart. Taemin couldn't tear his eyes away from the apple tree they were standing under as his mother dismantled his new found happiness. The apples looked perfect.

She stared at him with open disapproval, "You've had your fun Taemin. It's time to come home and do your duty. Since obviously you don't care your father and I have worked something out with the Blacksmiths. You will marry their oldest daughter next week." 

"What? mom, no, you can't make me do that. Please, I love him. I can't be that. Mom, please I just can't." He pleaded though he had very little hope. Everyone had always told him he got his tenacity from his mother. It had always made him proud but right now he would give anything to make it not so. 

His mother snorted in derision, "Child, I don't care what you think you can or can't do. I am telling you what you will do. Do you think I wanted to grow up and be a country brood mare when I could have been running through flower fields with a beautiful girl? Of course not, but I did my duty and you will to." 

She finished more quietly, with what almost sounded like empathy, "Take the weekend Taemin. Do whatever you have to do to get him out of your system, then say goodbye to your little boyfriend. I expect you to be ready when I come get you on Monday" She grimaced at him one last time and walked away without so much as a goodbye.

Taemin's world imploded into panic and despair. He had no idea what to do or say. He couldn't move at all, slowly sliding to the ground, choking on his broken heart. 

He didn't notice the wind beginning to howl and the skies growing dark as if they mourned with hjm. He barely noticed when Jongin came looking for him, having grown more and more concerned. He found Taemin unresponsive under that same apple tree. Nini was able to pick him up and carry him back to his(their) room. It was easy. He could have carried Taemin through a blizzard or a forest fire just then. Anything.

Nini had no idea what had specifically happened, though he had suspicions. What could he do to help his love? Taemin was obviously in some kind of shock. 

Jongin fussed over him as the sun went down. They sat in the dark, lit only by the moonlight streaming in the windows. Jongin was afraid to leave him for even a second while he lit the lanterns unsure of what would happen if Taemin felt alone again. 

When the moonlight filtered across the room and brushed Taemin's face something finally broke loose. He still wouldn't or couldn't tell Jongin what happened. Taemin clung to him with an intensity and desperation Jongin had never known possible. The heart broken boy sobbed, pressing tear stained kisses into Nini's mouth between desperate apologies and begging for more touch. 

Jongin's heart hurt for his love. Only one thing could possibly cause this much emotional devestation. He was certain by then, what it must have been. He'd figure something out tomorrow. For now he just held the crying boy close, afraid Taemin's despair would drown him before he could figure anything out. 

\------

In the morning Taemin was still not speaking, shocked and mostly nonreactive, he curled into a heartbroken ball in the morning sun. 

Jongin had to talk to some people right fucking now. He kissed Taemin's temple and repeated over and over that he would be right back. He made Taemin verbally agree to not leave until he got back. He hoped he could fix this, he couldn't bear to see his sunshine so desolate. 

\-------- 

It was Midday when Jongin finally got back. He had been momentarily terrified that he would open the door and Taemin would be gone. His heart couldn't bear it if he had been. Thankfully he was still there. 

He'd barely moved actually. Jongin set the pack he had been carrying down by the door and sat down next to his heartbroken love. He knew touch soothed Taemin so he rubbed gentle circles into his back. He sang all the songs they wrote together, calling him home in the only way he knew how. Eventually Taemin seemed to come out of it a little. He reached for Jongin in despair

Jongin immediately lay down beside him, "Hi" he whispered, kissing Taemin's nose, "Baby, Taeminnie. I know what happened baby, but....look... I'm not doing this right dammit. Baby someone complained, probably your family I guess, the company, we're breaking camp and leaving tonight" 

Taemin started to keen, too heartbroken to even sob anymore. His body trembled desperately. Neither of them noticed the wind raising outside, wild in his despair. The sky dimmed as the wind howled.

"No, no, no, Taeminnie, no baby, please look at me. Please. I talked to your friends Taeminnie, they helped me get your important stuff. Jonghyun got it while Kibum and Minho distracted your parents. They helped me get your stuff... so you can come with me. Please come with me Taeminnie. Please. I love you. I can't leave you here to this misery. How can you ask me to leave you here with a broken heart baby?" 

Outside the window the sky went almost completely dark, the wind stopped...and Taemin finally noticed. He felt transported, outside the known world. Something...something important was happening. Without a word, he took Jongin's hand and pulled him to the window. They looked out into a sky that should have been full of heavy dark storm clouds. 

The sky was clear, crystalline.

It was another eclipse. The stars flared in the sky, in Taemin's bones. Centuries born and burned in an instant. The wind howled in greeting, whipping around them...and Taemin started to laugh. 

An eclipse? Of all the absolutely ridiculous turn of events. 

Of all the most absolutely true things.

Clarity. The universe gave him the gift of clarity.

Jongin pulled him close, "Please Taeminnie, come with me. When we met I didn't believe in any of this but you did. You told me I was your destiny before you even knew me. You made me a believer Taemin. I believe in you. Now look at all this. For us, for you. Please come with me. Be my destiny baby. Please"

Taemin was shocked, amazed, stunned...and every other synonym. Taemin was fucking flabbergasted. 

He knew what this meant, he just knew... what his whole life meant. He knew what to do now. Sweet Nini, *his* sweet Nini, showed him the way, "Nini, My Nini, can I please have the ribbon back?" 

Nini flinched, wounded, "what? No Taemin you can't do this. Please" Nini had no idea what he would do if he couldn't convince Taemin to come with him. 

"It's ok Jongininni, I know what to do. I promise I will give you something better." Jongin made his biggest, saddest eyes as he unwound the betrothal ribbon from his wrist. 

Taemin understood now. He ran into the windy false night of the eclipse with the ribbon. He'd been gone for a few minutes. Jongin tried to just trust him, to not worry. He still breathed a huge sigh of relief when Taemin burst back through the door. His brilliant smile finally back where it belonged. Effervescent. Celestial. Jongin finally felt like it might be safe to breathe. 

Taemin threw himself into Jongin's arms, who was still a little sullen from the loss of his gift, "you said you would give me something better" he couldn't help whinging a little, he was overwhelmed. It made him mopey. He whimpered into the hollow of Taemin's throat.

Taemin lifted Jongin's face so he could look into his eyes. Nini was deeply relieved to see the mischievous glitter back in Taemin's eyes, "I did", Taemin giggled, kissing Nini's cheek bones, "me" he pointed at himself giggling, mischievous. Taemin.

The wind died, the stars flared again, and then the midday sun came back out. Birds sang, a celebration.

It took Jongin a minute to process what Taemin said, he'd been so afraid, so ready to hear a regretful no. His breath was ragged as he collapsed into his relief. To much fear for to long making him momentarily weak. 

They celebrated as young people in love do. 

That night when the bards left town they were one more, a natural. 

Lee Taemin was finally home. 

\-------- 

When his mother came to collect him the next day, she was unsurprised to find that both the bards and her eldest son were gone. 

She'd known in her heart, since the eclipse the day before, what his choice would be. She didn't really know if she had done the right thing. It had been the only thing she knew to do.

In the apple tree where they had last spoken, he'd tied his lovely red betrothal ribbon. It fluttered in the wind. She thought it should look lonely there like that but some how it looked like victory. She very carefully untied it and tucked it into her bodice. If she smiled into her tears on her way home that was only her business. 

\------- 

Time passes irrefutable and the Lee family matriarch collected her grandchildren for story time. 

The children begged for their very favorite story. The one about the uncle they never met. Born on an eclipse decades ago, his birth had been auspicious. Nearly two decades after his birth, he was called back to his first home. He ascended to the heavens to become the moon when it disappeared from the late summer sky. The new moon traveled the heavens with it's constant companion, the North Star. They had endless adventures.

Grandma Lee always listened for stories that the bards carried with them as they came through town. She especially loved the stories of two young men, lovers made of star dust, who traveled the world having the most grand magical adventures. 

She held them close to her heart. In private, at night, she prayed to the moon, that the stars may watch out for her boy. 

She needn't have worried. The heavens always had watched out for them and always would. 

They were star born after all. A miracle. Cosmic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic did not jump the shark, it thinks the shark is very pretty and sweet and misunderstood and would probably like to go steady if the shark is into that sort of thing
> 
> If queer fairy tales and chaos are your thing too I have a Twitter...sort of. @salemlost

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter where I ramble occasionally about writing and music @salemlost


End file.
